klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
D6S Maj'NuQ (War Scout) Class
Built from the obsolete D6A Kl'ar (Leader) Class Heavy Cruiser, the Maj'NuQ is an economical use of these old but serviceable hulls. Refitted as a Scout Cruiser, she acts independently as a long range scout, or in large engagements as the eyes and ears of a Strike Fleet. Development The original D6 design dates back to 2210, when elderly Cruiser designs were proving in dire need of replacement. A gradual refinement of a design that dated back to the 2150s, the D6 proved more than adequate against the opponents the Empire faced in the first two decades of the 23rd Century. In 2218 this situation changed. The Federation Hyperion Class USS Triton (NCC-866) made disastrous first contact with the Empire in the early months of that year. Chancellor Durak ordered reprisal raids against what as seen as an unprovoked violation of Klingon sovereignty. The initial raids were a disaster for the Empire, with three D4 K'ragth (Punisher) Class Light Cruisers being lost over the Federation colony at Aeolius VII without a single combat victory. New tactics were required and new warships needed. The D6 had not been part of the initial reprisal raids, being too short legged to be effective against targets in the Federation. The design proved sound in combat simulator trials with Federation starships, although the technological prowess of their designs closed the tactical gap somewhat. In 2234, the D6 was refitted to the new D6A Kl'ar (Leader) Class, equipped with better Disruptors, a more powerful warp core and other refinements to keep pace with Federation (and by this point, Romulan) designs being encountered. By 2242 however, the strategic situation had changed further. A new design, the now famous D7 qItI'tinga' (Great Powerful Conqueror) Class, entered service to replace the D6A, although she soldiered on in quieter sectors and in various support roles. Several D6As took part in the abortive attacks of 2244, 2246 and most infamously the Battle of Bernard in 2248. Although these failures could not be attributed to any design flaw or weakness in the D6A, faith in the design was shaken. In 2250, as part of the Klingo-Romulan Alliance‏‎, 2/3rds of the remaining D6As in service were transferred to the Romulan Star Empire. The rest were converted into specialist ships for a variety of tasks, most commonly that of scouting and exploration. These modified and often non-standard vessels proved very successful, and in 2274 they were refit to a common standard. This became the D6S Maj'NuQ Class. The new D6S was fitted with Electronic Countermeasures and enhanced sensors to act as an explorer, picket and fleet scout. She still maintained her forward Photon Torpedo Tube along with four Disruptors, giving her adequate firepower (equal to that of a Light Cruiser, although not as well protected). In 2291, shortly after the Ormong had been put down, the Maj'NuQ was equipped with Plasma-Detecting Probes. These were originally scientific probes but proved useful for detecting cloaked ships. This was a vital function, as with the breakdown in relations between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire leading to a border war in 2290, as well as the use of Cloaking Devices by all sides in the recent Ormong, the KDF was facing an increasing number of cloaked vessels in combat. Operational History The Maj'NuQ first saw service during the Organian Conflict, giving the Klingon Defence Force a degree of battlefield intelligence they had never previously had. The scouting and intelligence information gathered by the Maj'NuQs was directly responsible for the decisive strikes the KDF was able to make against the Federation in 2285 and the two years following. The type was also invaluable during the War of Pacification, scouting out weakpoints in Interstellar Concordium echelons. They could even tangle with ISC Frigates although this was ill-advised; Maj'NuQ Class vessels were far more valuable scouting than sitting in dry dock under repair. During the Ormong in 2291, Maj'NuQ Class ships were comparatively rare, being far from the centre of the Empire during the short but bloody war. The highest combat loss for the type came during the General War, although was mainly due to the face they were forced into direct fleet combat due to combat losses of other types. Apocrypha After the Khitomer Accords of 2293, the remaining Maj'NuQs were retired, their spaceframes nearing 80 years old at this point. They were replaced by modified versions of the venerable D7C qItI'tinga' (Great Powerful Conqueror) Class. Specifications * Class: 'Scout Cruiser * 'Hull Type Designation: '''KCS * '''Length: 237m * Crew: 340 * Warp Nacelles: '''2 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 3300 k/s (33 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.6 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 8.2 * Hull Rating: '230 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 323 FSP * Sensor Rating: 800 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 4 × Disruptor Cannon ** Secondary *** 1 × Photon Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Klingon-Type Cloaking Device *** Electronic Countermeasures (ECM) *** Plasma-Detecting Probes Ships in Service (2292) IKS PIqarD Hod IKS Jolpat IKS Jorneb IKS Juch IKS LIh IKS Lol’chu IKS LohmoH IKS LorloD IKS Lotlhmoq IKS LaHbe’ghach IKS Lur’Sa IKS Magh IKS MaQmIgh IKS MarwI IKS Matlh IKS Ma’veQ IKS Meq’ba IKS Mevyap IKS MIStaq IKS Mojaq IKS Mughato IKS Muj IKS YuQ IKS Mu’Qadves IKS NadQa’ghach Category:Klingon Vessels Category:Cruisers Category:Scout Cruisers